


orgia da Nekoma

by Ava_Lane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nekoma, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Lane/pseuds/Ava_Lane
Summary: a game of truth or challenge leads to other things.just an excuse to write obscenities with the Nekoma boys
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Inuoka Sou/Yaku Morisuke, Kai Nobuyuki/Shibayama Yuuki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	orgia da Nekoma

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Karasuno and Seijoh orgy, but never Nekoma, so, it's there.

-I ... I have feitiche in orgies and exhibitionism.- Kenma admitted during a real joke or challenge from the team.

His colleagues' surprised looks didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

Kuroo smiled, sliding behind Kenma, pulling him onto his lap. Kenma tried to pull away, but Kuroo's warm hand, running down his shorts until his cock made him stay. The brunette laughed softly, pulling the blonde's penis out, masturbating him.

-K-Kuroo! -

-Look, Kenma! Everyone is excited looking at you.-

It was true. Yamamoto was the first to take action, he lowered his shorts, staying well ahead of Kozume.

-suck.- Yama said firmly. Kenma opened his mouth in response, looking obscenely at the boy in front of him.

-Fuck his mouth! - Kuroo ordered, and Yamamoto promptly obeyed, holding the blonde's hair out and in from his mouth. His cock hit Kenma's throat, which he sucked and licked as much as he could.

Yamamoto took his penis from the blonde's mouth, rubbing it against his face.

-I want your dick ~! - Kenma said, opening her mouth afterwards. He got what he asked for.

Kuroo was a boy prepared for all situations.

-Lev.- He called the half russian who rubbed his dick over his clothes.- Get a lubricant from my backpack, I will let you fuck Kenma.

Lev nodded excitedly, reaching for the liquid. Yamamoto was now sitting, letting Kenma do it his way, his upright ass gave optimum access to Lev, who spilled a generous amount of lubricant at the boy's entrance, before sticking his fingers.

He was so warm and soft inside that it made Lev stiffen even more with just that, he lowered his shorts, caressing Kenma's hole with his glans before penetrating him.

-Fukunaga, come here.- Kuroo placed him on his lap, kissing his neck.- Do you want to ride on me?

Fukunaga nodded, groaning when Kuroo lubricated his hole, then penetrated it. Fukunaga clung to Kuroo's neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. Kuroo bit his shoulders and neck, helping him to roll around his penis.

-Good boy to me, Fukunaga! Good boy to me! - Kuroo groaned. -But now I want you to be a good bitch for me! You will be?

-I'm going! I'll be a good whore for you! -

Kuroo smiled in response.

-So roll on my dick like the good whore! -

Before they knew it, Kai was already fucking Shibayama against the wall, the whole situation had excited the couple. They accepted to show off, but having sex with others was not theirs.

Yaku didn't want to, but he couldn't resist the temptation to sit on the floor and insert two fingers in himself. The sight animated Inuoka, who was stroking her own cock with the sight of her senpai strumming.

Kuroo liked that too. Inuoka was waiting for an order.

-See how thirsty Yaku is, Inuoka. Can you help him? - Kuroo's voice was drunk with lust, Fukunaga was so tight in himself that it made him want to come soon.

Inuoka looked at Yaku, his red face made the libero smile, opening his ass with his hands, giving Inuoka the vision and access to his red hole.

The larger of the two knelt in front of him, pulling Yaku's waist up, so that his tongue could do a good job in his ass. Yaku groaned, holding Inuoka's hair.

It got a lot easier when Inuoka fucked him.

-Do you want me to fill you? - Kai whispered in Shibayama's ear, who nodded.- Say it with words! I want to hear you!

-I want you to fill me, Kai! I want to feel your cum dripping from my hole! - Shibayama's cute face didn't fool anyone else there. Kai did as he was asked, he came inside him, feeling him come in his belly.

Yamamoto took Kenma's mouth away from him, smiling provocatively, hearing the slightest moan against Lev's cock.

"Can you handle us both, Kenma?" Yama asked.

"I want to," he replied. -I want you both!

The two there smiled. Lev placed Kozume on his lap, spreading his legs wider without ceasing his thrusts. Yamamoto smeared his cock with lubricant before penetrating it, slowly, waiting for him to get used to both inside him.

Kenma took them so well. He lay back on Lev's chest while kissing Yamamoto.

The smell of sweat, sex and semen was everywhere. They don't remember how many wheels they made, nor how they ended.

The next day, they didn't comment, but everyone was waiting for the next truth or challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> so, Date tech or Fukurodani next?


End file.
